


The Merc And The Virgin

by HowlsMoon



Category: Deadpool (2016), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: What happens when the Merc with a mouth meets the shy virgin girl who moved in next door? Romance and smut happens that's what! No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Merc And The Virgin

Deadpool had just finished a long mission and headed home to do what he did best: jack off, drink and maybe smoke some weed...whatever he wanted.

A new student had entered the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Mutants. It was basically a college level entry for her. Her name was Mackenzie Terrence, but she preferred Mack.

Kayla moved into the new apartment next door to Deadpool. She didn't know about him at all. She started unpacking her boxes.

Wolverine was at Shield and just came back from a mission as well. After he reported to his seniors he went to his house. As he was walking to his house he stopped by at Charles Xavier School for Gifted Mutants.

Deadpool heard from the landlord that someone moved out next to him, so he decided to see who the lucky tenant was. He grabbed some chimichangas for himself and the new tenant and a six pack. He knocked on the door. “Room Service!”

Mack was in the lobby when she saw someone walked in. It was a guy, who had serious sideburns. “Can I help you?”

Kayla got up and opened her door. She gasped when she saw a red and black masked guy at her doorstep.  
“Hello? Yes?”

Wolverine smiled at her and grabbed her taking her back to his house. He laid her down on his bed and he smashed his lips to hers as he got on top of her.

“Hey, just wanted to stop by and give you a little ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ care package, courtesy of your next door neighbor Deadpool or Wade Wilson whichever you prefer, sweetcheeks.”

Mack was rather surprised when Sideburns grabbed and took her back to his place and began to kiss her. She wouldn’t deny that the guy was the definition of sexy lumberjack type, so she went with it.

Kayla just blushed when he called her that.  
“Oh ok Wade well come on in if you want.”

Wolverine stopped kissing her to let her know his name.  
“The name’s Wolverine sweetheart,” he said and then went down to nip her neck.

Wade stepped in. “Well looks like the unpacking is coming along nicely.”

“Mack…” She managed to say her name in between her gasps and moans.

“Yeah I suppose it is. If you want something to drink all I have is water.”

Wolverine nodded and then moved his lips down across her shoulders.

“I’m good. Want to take a break? I brought food”

Mack bit her lip, no guy or girl ever turned her on this much…

Kayla nodded and her stomach growled.  
“I haven’t eaten lunch yet. Thank you Deadpool.”

Wolverine then took off her shirt and bra and sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola and pinched the other one.

He took a seat on one of the chairs and set the bag of food on the table. “Hope you like Mexican because I brought the best food ever invented by them: chimichangas.”

Mack arched her body up, holy shit this guy knew what he was doing!

Kayla smiled at him.  
“I love chimichangas!”

Wolverine then abandoned that nipple as he switched and did the same thing to the other one.

“You’re a girl with excellent taste” He laid out the chimichangas and the beers.

Mack arched her chest up, her hands gripping the bedsheets.

Kayla looked at the beers.  
“No thanks. I don’t drink alcohol.”

Wolverine then traveled lower sucking hickeys on her stomach.

“Okay, so where’d you come from?”

Mack moaned wantonly, he was getting so close. Her stomach trembled slightly.

Kayla looked at him.  
“I came from Brooklyn Ny.”

Wolverine began sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

“Ah been to Brooklyn, nice city.”

Mack moaned loudly, her thighs quivering as he played with her clit.

Kayla nodded as she started eating a chimichanga.

Wolverine then delved his tongue deep into her pussy.

“So what brings you to Canada?”

Mack nearly screamed. “Oh fuck!” This guy was damn good at pleasuring a lady.

Kayla sighed.  
“My boyfriend cheated on me. So I moved up here for a change.”

Wolverine lapped along her lining and curled his tongue around her g spot.

“Damn, some guys just don’t know a good thing when they have one.”

“Oh holy shit!” If he kept this up, she was going to come very soon.

Kayla sighed as she continued eating.

Wolverine then added a finger into her pumping it in and out of her.

“You know if I dated you, I would treat you like a fucking goddess”

Mack was getting extremely close to that sweet release. “I-I’m so close!”

Kayla looked at him and she blushed beet red.  
“R-really?”

Wolverine massaged her core with his finger.

“Absolutely.” 

Mack couldn’t hold back any longer and came hard, her whole body arching upward as she came.

Kayla smiled at him.  
“Thanks.”

Wolverine then took out his finger and lapped up her cum into his mouth.

He pecked her cheek. “You’re welcome.”

Mack collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath and trying to come back after the intense orgasm.

Kayla blushed again as she finished eating.  
“What do you look like under that mask?”

Wolverine pulled down his pants and rammed himself into her.

“Uh...it’s not a pretty picture…”

Mack gasped and moaned as his cock slid in. He was thick and long.

Kayla sighed.  
“I don’t judge people by appearances. It’s ok.”

Wolverine grunted as he thrusted deeper and faster into her.

Wade sighed before slowly removing his mask, revealing his disfigured face.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arm going around his shoulders.

Kayla looked at him and smiled.  
“You’re hot!”

Wolverine groaned as he slammed harder into her his hips slapping against hers. 

“Really?”

Mack moaned as she could feel his body meeting hers and the sound of skin slapping filled the room.

Kayla nodded blushing.

Wolverine pounded into her core.

Wade stepped closer, kissing her on the lips.

“Oh fuck! Right there!”

Kayla moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Wolverine grunted as he orgasmed and shot his seed into her.

His hands cupped her cheeks and he drew her closer.

Mack orgasmed the same time he did and she felt his cum inside her.

Kayla kissed him deeper.

Wolverine pulled out of her panting.

“It’s been awhile since I heard those words from a woman…”

Mack laid on the sheets, panting heavily.

“Well every other woman is stupid to not see what an awesome sexy guy you are!”

Wolverine laid down next to her pulling her closer to him in his arms.

“You’re right about that…”

Mack snuggled into him, falling asleep on his chest.

Kayla nodded and continued kissing him.

Wolverine closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Wade backed her to her room, laying her gently on the bed.

Mack woke later in the night, noticing the bed was empty. “Wolverine?”

Kayla smiled and kissed his neck.

Wolverine came out of the bathroom and smiled at her.

Wade gasped and moaned softly.

“There you are...I thought you had left…”

Kayla then let him do what he wanted to her.

Wolverine shook his head no.  
“I would never leave you.”

He laid her down gently, kissing her collarbone and removing her shirt.

“Really?”

Kayla started to moan softly.

Wolverine nodded kissing her lips.

He began to roll her nipple with his thumb while sucking and nipping the other.

Mack smiled and kissed back.

Kayla mewled softly arching her back.

Wolverine then pulled away and smiled at her.  
“Do you want some dinner?”

Wade then switched to the other.

“Sure.”

Kayla whimpered in pleasure.

Wolverine heated up some spaghetti for her.

Wade grinned and reached down to remove her pants.

Mack slipped on the shirt Wolverine had worn before their romp in the sheets.

“Ahh Wade!” Kayla said.

Wolverine put her food on a plate for her.

Wade grinned and slowly removed her panties.

Mack sat on the bed, waiting for Wolverine.

Kayla blushed. She was now completely naked.

Wolverine came back to her and handed her her plate of food.

“God you look so beautiful right now…”

“Thanks..” She took the plate and began to eat.

“R-really?” Kayla asked him.

Wolverine sat down next to her and watched her eat smiling at her.

“Yes.”

“So...is Wolverine your real name or that the name you give yourself?”

Kayla blushed stroking his cheek.

“No my real name’s Logan. Wolverine is just what I go by.”

Wade kissed her deeply, slipping two fingers in.

“Logan..I like that more…”

Kayla moaned softly.  
“Wade you didn't do the rest of my body yet starting with my neck.”

Wolverine smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
“Thank you.”

Wade grinned. He began to kiss her neck, curling his fingers.

“You’re welcome...so how come you’re not at Xavier’s School?”

Kayla mewled.

“Because I'm a mutant a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

He kissed down her collarbone and stomach.

“You’re a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

Kayla whimpered arching her back.

Wolverine nodded.

Wade began to thrust his fingers, finally reaching her clit and sucking it.

“How often do you get called on missions?”

Kayla groaned.

“They just call me on my cellphone. Why?”

Wade smirked at her groan, thrusting his fingers faster.

“Just curious..”

Kayla rubbed his shoulders moaning again.

Wolverine smiled at her and nodded.

Wade pulled his fingers out and removed the rest of his suit.

Mack finished the plate and set it on the nightstand.

Kayla blushed at his muscle toned body.

Wolverine brought her dishes to the sink and washed them.

Wade set his suit to the side and crawled on top of her.

Mack came into the kitchen, leaning on a doorpost.

“Go ahead Wade ravish me!”

Wolverine then dried his hands and looked over at her.  
“Do you have somewhere to be right now?”

Wade slid in slowly at those words.

“Well I don’t have to be there till tomorrow.”

Kayla whimpered in pain as tears stung her eyes.

Wolverine nodded.  
“I understand. Well why don't you hang out for the day here?”

“You okay?”

“Sure, sounds good to me.”

“It's just I was a virgin and it's hurting.”

Wolverine picked her up bridal style and swung her around happily.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go slow…”

Mack squealed and laughed as Logan swung her around.

“It's ok now. Please go faster.”

Wolverine set her down on his bed and nuzzled her neck.

Wade gave a few fast thrusts to see if she was okay.

Mack giggled.

Kayla arched her back scratching his shoulders moaning.

Wolverine then began nipping her earlobe.

Wade continued the pace, nipping and sucking her neck as he thrusted.

Mack squealed as he nipped her ear.

Kayla moaned softly as she gripped her sheets.

Wolverine then sucked on the lobe biting it between his teeth.

Wade thrusted a bit harder, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room.

Mack moaned softly at the feeling.

Kayla then arched her back again and mewled.

Wolverine then kissed her gently on her lips.

Wade groaned softly, getting close.

Mack kissed back, cupping his cheeks.

Kayla reached her high and climaxed all over his member.

Wolverine deepened the kiss as he stroked her cheeks.

Wade gave a couple more thrusts and then came.

Mack slid her tongue into the kiss, moaning softly.

Kayla whimpered and panted nuzzling his neck.

Wolverine groaned into the kiss as her tongue invaded his mouth.

Wade smiled and kissed her cheek.

Mack moved herself onto his lap, now straddling him.

“I love you Wade,” Kayla said to him.

Wolverine glanced at her and pulled away from her lips grunting.  
“I love you Mack.”

“I love you too, Kayla.”

“I love you too, Logan.”

Kayla sighed and snuggled into his arms falling asleep.

Wolverine wrapped his arms around her waist and grinded up into her.

Wade fell asleep as well, holding her close.

Mack moaned as she felt his erection poke into her.

Wolverine smirked and grinned as he licked her neck.

Mack gasped, feeling the warm wet muscle trail up.

Wolverine took her down onto the bed and he took off his pants and boxers and flipped them so she was on top.

Mack took off his shirt she was wearing and she was still naked from the night before.

Wolverine placed her onto his shaft and he easily slid inside her grunting.

Mack moaned as he slid in, he was still as big as last night.

Wolverine thrusted up into her womanhood deeper and faster.  
“Ride me baby.”

Mack placed her hands on his stomach and began to ride him.

Wolverine grunted and groaned as he grinded his hips against hers.

Mack rolled her hips faster, picking up the pace.

Wolverine growled as he thrusted further into her core.

“Oh fuck! Right there, yes!” 

“That's right baby! Beg and moan for me!” Wolverine grunted pounding into her core.

“Oh god!” Mack moaned loudly as he thrusted harder.

Wolverine then released his seeds into her grunting as her tight walls clenched around him.

Mack orgasmed right as he did, laying on top after it was done.

Wolverine pulled out of her as he took her off of him and he pulled her against his side.

Mack wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Wolverine closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mack fell asleep as well.

Kayla woke up the next morning yawning.

Wolverine woke up and he nuzzled her neck.

Wade was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Mack woke as his nose touched her neck. “Hmmn?”

Kayla got up and got dressed and walked into her kitchen.  
“Hey sweetie.”

Wolverine got up and got dressed and went to his kitchen to make breakfast.

Wade turned and smiled. “Morning gorgeous.”

Mack sat on the bed and stretched, yawning.

Kayla smiled at him and kissed his lips.

Wolverine was making bacon eggs and sausage.

Wade smiled and kissed back. 

Mack grabbed her clothes and changed into them, then heading into the kitchen.

Kayla then pulled away from his lips sitting down at the table.

Wolverine smiled at her as he put their food onto plates.  
“Morning sweetheart.”

Wade set the food on the table.

“Morning handsome.” Mack sat at the table.

Kayla started eating her food.

Wolverine sat down at the table and started eating chuckling.

Wade ate as well. “What are you doing today?”

“What’s on the schedule today?”

Kayla thought for a second.  
“I guess you can show me the neighborhood?”

Wolverine thought as well.  
“I plan on getting some more groceries and going to a few stores.”

“That I can do.”

“Sounds good.”

Kayla nodded as she continued eating.

Wolverine nodded and continued eating as well.

Wade finished a few minutes later. “Done?”

Mack continued, finishing a bit later.

Kayla finished her food and nodded.

Wolverine finished his food putting the plates in the sink.  
“Ready?”

Wade took her plate and put it in the sink.

“Ready.”

Kayla smiled at him and opened her door and left waiting for him.

Wolverine took her hand holding it in his as he left his house.

Wade put on a ball cap and put his hood up, and followed her out the door.

Mack held his hand as she walked out the door with him.

Kayla took his gloved hand in his and squeezed it walking along with him.  
“It's too bad you have to cover yourself.”

Wolverine squeezed her hand in his and smiled at her.

“Yeah..”

Mack smiled, resting her head on his arm as they walked.

Kayla sighed and nodded as she hugged him.  
“So where to first?”

Wolverine continued walking with her and went to the first store.

“Grocery store, I need some more stuff around the house.”

Mack helped him with whatever he needed.

Kayla nodded and walked with him to the grocery store. She needed food too.

Wolverine then picked out what he needed and paid for it all.

Wade got what he needed and headed to the checkout.

Mack walked out with him. “Where to next?”

Kayla got a cart full of food and went to go pay for it all.

Wolverine thought for a second.  
“I need to go to the grocery store.”

Wade paid for his food and waited for Kayla.

“Okay, I need to grab some stuff while we’re there.”

Kayla paid for hers and she went back to her apartment to drop the food off.  
“I thought you were going to show me the town.”

Wolverine nodded and got a cart and got all of the food that he needed.

“Sure am. Let’s get started.”

Mack grabbed a few personal items, including a box of condoms.

Kayla put her food away and told Wade to put his food away too.

Wolverine watched her and smirked at what she picked out.

Wade put his food in the trunk and got in the car. “Ready?”

Mack blushed softly at Logan’s smirk. 

Kayla nodded and got in with him.

Wolverine then went to the cash register to pay for his stuff.

Wade started the car and pulled out, heading into town.

Mack waited behind him to pay for her stuff.

Kayla looked as they drove by stuff.  
“This is a pretty town.

Wolverine paid for his stuff and waited for her upfront.

“It sure is. Really makes you forget about all the shit that life throws at you sometimes.”

Mack paid for hers and met him upfront.

Kayla sighed and nodded looking sadly out the window.

Wolverine walked out the store and went back to his house and put the food away.

“You okay?”

“Need some help?”

Kayla nodded and smiled at him.

Wolverine nodded smiling at her.  
“Thanks.”

“Okay, you got a little quiet there.”

“No problem.”

Kayla looked over at him.  
“So where’re you showing me first?”

Wolverine put more of his food away.

Mack put away her things and then helped Logan with his groceries.

“This here.” He stopped in front of a park entrance.

“Oh sweet! It's a park!” Kayla said excitedly.

Wolverine helped put the groceries and his odds and ends away.

“It is...it’s one of my favorites.” He turned off the car and opened the door.

Mack finished and then sat on the couch.

Kayla got out and looked around in amazement.

Wolverine then sat down on the couch wanting her to sit on his lap.

“Beautiful huh?”

Mack scooted onto his lap.

Kayla nodded taking his hand and ran into the park.

Wolverine then began to rub her hips.  
“Wanna watch some tv?”

Wade smiled and ran with her.

“Sure”

Kayla then slowed down and looked around.  
“Can you push me on the swing?”

Wolverine then turned on the tv and started flipping through channels.

“Sure.”

Mack sat, looking for something interesting.

Kayla went on the swing and waited.

Wolverine put on a superhero tv show.

Wade pulled the swing back, then pushed forward.

Mack watched, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Kayla giggled as she rose up then went back down.

Wolverine put his chin on top of her head.

He pushed her again.

Mack closed her eyes for a bit.

Kayla giggled again then went up even higher.

Wolverine rubbed her hips then rubbed her thighs.

Wade grinned. “Higher?”

Mack made a soft moan as his hands rubbed her thighs.

Kayla shook her head no. She came back down and tackled him to the ground kissing him.

Wolverine smirked as he could sense she was getting turned on.

Wade grinned and kissed back.

“L-Logan…”

Kayla deepened the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Wolverine began kissing and nipping the back of her neck.

Wade grinned as the kiss deepened.

Mack(misspelled it all this time lol) moaned softly as he nipped the back of her neck.

Kayla moaned as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Wolverine kissed up and down her back rubbing it.

Wade kissed back, only to be interrupted by a lady clearing her throat and her kid staring at them. “My bad..let’s go somewhere more private”

“T-That feels good…”

Kayla nodded and got up going back to his car with him.

Wolverine then slapped her butt cheeks groping them.

Wade went with her and locked the doors, kissing her deeply.

Mack jumped as his hands slapped her ass.

Kayla mewled and laid down on the backseat.

Wolverine slapped them again then made hickeys on them.

Wade yanked her shirt off, kissing her neck.

Mack moaned as he began to bite and suck her ass cheeks.

Kayla whimpered in pleasure arching her back.

Wolverine turned her around and stared into her eyes then nipped her ear.

Wade grinned, his hands rolling and playing with her nipples.

Mack gasped as he bit her ear.

“Wade!” Kayla said moaning.

Wolverine then sucked on her earlobe.

“Yeah babe?”

Mack groaned, arching her body up.

“More Wade! Do more!”

Wolverine went down and kissed her lips.

Wade grinned and continued, licking and sucking her nipples.

Mack kissed back, her hips rolling into his crotch.

Kayla moaned holding his head closer to her chest.

Wolverine deepened the kiss and bit her bottom lip.

Wade groaned, unbuttoning her pants and slid his hand in.

Mack groaned softly as Logan bit her bottom lip.

Kayla mewled as she twitched in delight.

Wolverine then slid his tongue into her mouth and started wrestling with hers.

Wade slid two fingers in, pumping them in and out.

Mack wrestled her tongue with his, her hands trying to take off his shirt.

Kayla whimpered in pleasure.

Wolverine french kissed her dancing his tongue along hers.

Wade pulled out his fingers and lifted up his arms for her to take off his shirt.

“L-Logan…”

Kayla took his shirt off.

Wolverine went to her neck kissing the skin nipping it.


End file.
